


Beat the Heat

by orphan_account



Category: LM.C
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“F-fuck Maya! Ice!? Really!?” /</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beat the Heat

It was a hot summer day, hot enough that it was almost impossible to get any work done. Aiji was laying on his couch with a fan blowing full blast directly onto his bare chest, the man dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

He stared ate the blonde sitting on the window seat, the younger man had invaded his home earlier that day, as usual. With anyone else he'd feel uncomfortable being practically naked with them, but him and Maya were closer than most friends. Not lovers exactly, more... fuck-buddies. Well that and band-mates.

Anyway, Aiji wasn't the only one practically naked, Maya sitting there also in only his boxers, but also with an ice-cream in his hand... which was rapidly melting.

Aiji could do nothing but stare as the little rivulets of sweet cream ran down the other's fingers and wrist. Maya didn't seem to be paying much attention to the ice-cream until he noticed Aiji staring, a mischievous smirk spreading onto his face.

His tongue darted out, lapping up a trail of of cream as he watched Aiji's expression go from curious to slightly turned on. The more ice-cream he lapped up the more aroused Aiji's expression became.

“You're such a perv Aiji.” Maya said with a small laugh before licking the last of the ice-cream from his fingers and finishing off the cold treat itself. He loved teasing the other, almost as much as he loved candy.

“Yeh well... I don't hear you complaining” Aiji retorted weakly, rolling his eyes at the other as he flopped back on the couch, staring at the ceiling once more. It was far too hot for bodily contact, however that didn't stop Aiji from wishing he could have Maya lick him off right now, like he had that ice-cream.


	2. Cooling Off

“Where are you going?” Aiji asked, opening one eye as he watched Maya wander, half naked, out of the room. It was still unbearably hot. And Aiji was still slightly worked up from watching the other tease him with his cold treat a little earlier.

He got no answer to his question, groaning as he closed his eyes again, flinging his arms above his head as the feeling of his own skin sticking together with sweat extremely unpleasant in the current heat. Why did his air-con have to break THIS week, of all times?

Soon he heard quiet footsteps on his wooden floor, signalling Maya's return. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the edge of the couch dip under the blonde's weight. He was about to tell Maya he was too hot to cuddle, when he felt the sharp sensation of cold hitting the skin on the side of his neck, his eyes shooting open as he flinched away from the sensation.

“F-fuck Maya! Ice!? Really!?” he asked, a small scowl on his face, that is, until the ice touched his skin again, this time being dragged over a collar bone by a silent Maya. He couldn't help but let out a soft groan as the ice cooled his skin. “Ah... does feel nice though...” he muttered, closing his eyes and relaxing.

“Look at that, it's melting right away... you must be really hot... then again... I can see that with my own eyes.” Maya purred softly once the cube of ice was melted, slender fingers reaching into the small bowl of ice he'd brought into the room with him. He smirked a little as he pressed the next ice-cube to one of Aiji's pert nipples, enjoying the sharp intake of breath from the older man.

Maya continued to tease the older man, running the ice over the lightly defined muscles of his stomach, sliding it around the other's bellybutton as it completely melted away.

Small gasps and hisses of delight fell from Aiji's thin lips at the other's ministrations, his back arching slightly as the cold sensation travelled down his chest and stomach before disappearing. He opened his eyes again, looking up at the other as he heard the sound of a lid being opened, seeing the other pulling the top off a carton of ice-cream. I was then Aiji noticed that along with the bowl of ice, and the ice-cream, Maya was brought a box of lollies into the room with him. He could only imagine what THOSE would be used for later.

“You better not be planning what I think you're planning. I'm sticky enough as it is.” Aiji said with a scowl. Maya just grinned mischievously at the other as he scooped some of the cold treat onto his fingers before dripping it onto Aiji's stomach, the older man letting out a startled shout.  
“Damn it Maya!” he growled, not willing to let on he was actually rather enjoying this though the tent in his boxers gave that fact away. He was a Scorpio after all, and they were known for being closet bedroom freaks, and Maya knew this very well.

“Stop complaining. You're having fun.” Maya said with a smirk, smearing the ice-cream over Aiji's skin before leaning down, tongue darting out to lick the sweet cream from his senpai's skin, tugging a quiet moan from the older man's lips.

Maya continued to drip the cold treat over the brunette's skin, moving ever lower down his body. He stopped after licking the remnants of ice-cream from the other's bellybutton and put the lid back on the ice-cream, putting the tub on the table and now reaching for the box of lollies.

“Can you guess what I'm gonna do with this?” The blonde purred, pulling one of the rainbow coloured ice treats from the box, Aiji looking up at him with a small frown still on his face, despite his flushed cheeks that had nothing to do with the heat.

“I think I have a very good idea... If you give me freeze burn I'm going to beat you.” Aiji mumbled, sighing as he pushed his boxers down his hips as Maya ripped the clear plastic wrapper off the treat. As Aiji kicked his boxers the rest of the way off, he looked back at Maya, forcing back a groan as he watched him slip the ice-lolly in and out of his mouth, sucking on it as he would a cock, Aiji's own shaft twitching in response to the stimulating image.

Maya grinned around the treat as he looked down at the other, pulling it from between his lips with a soft pop. He pressed the end to the base of Aiji's erect cock, the older man letting out a hiss at the sock of something so cold against his overheated skin.

“Fuck! Maya! Warn me before you do something like that!” Aiji growled, the annoyed tone in his voice quickly turning into a moan as the treat was slowly moved up the underside of his shaft, his hips jerking as it reached the head, the cold sensation almost painful but so, so good.

Maya grinned as he watched Aiji's muscles twitch from the stimulation. Without a work he slowly dragged the slowly melting, icy, treat back down Aiji's member, trailing it over his sac, and back to his entrance, smearing the sticky, melted juice over his entrance before slowly starting to push it in.

Aiji let out loud moans and gasps as he was teased, his eyes sliding closed for a few moments before they were forced back open by the feeling of something cold and hard pressing into him.  
“A-ah! Maya!” He gasped, his hips bucking down against the intrusion, a cold feeling spreading over his lower body as it was pushed in further. Once it was all the way in, Maya slowly pulled it back out, leaving just the very tip in and then forcefully thrusting the whole treat back into the older man. Aiji moaned and wriggled beneath Maya, unable to keep his eyes open as he was slowly, but firmly fucked with the ice-lolly.

“Are you enjoying that Aiji? Hmm? It bet it's cooling you off nicely huh?” Maya purred, grinning as he reached over to the table with a hand, grabbing an ice-cube and holding it between his teeth. The blonde leaned down, running the ice over Aiji's cock for a moment, the brunette letting out a loud gasp at the dual sensations he was being attacked with. After a moment Maya slipped the ice into his mouth before taking Aiji's cock between his lips, sucking lightly as the ice melted around the hot shaft in his mouth.

Aiji was indeed enjoying himself, his brain melting at the stimulation, like the ice-lolly melted inside him, sticky liquid dripping out of his ass and onto the sofa. His hands moved down, weaving his fingers in Maya's hair as he thrust up into his mouth, his movement's a little desperate as he began to fuck the blondes mouth.

Maya pulled the stick of the lolly from Aiji's ass, the whole thing having melted inside of him now. He tossed it onto the table, letting out a soft moan around Aiji's rigid shaft. He could tell Aiji was close from the way he let out continuous little moans, gasps and groans, his hips bucking erratically as Maya relaxed his throat so that he would choke on the thick shaft.

Before Aiji could cum however, Maya pulled back, pinching the base of his cock and looking down at him with an impish grin.  
“Ah, ah, ah, cont come yet baby.” He purred, Aiji glaring at him in annoyance. He pulled away from the other and slipped his own boxers off, pulling open the drawer under the table and taking out a half empty bottle of lube and a condom, knowing Aiji wasn't too fond of the feeling of someone cumming inside him. The blonde quickly opened the condom, hastily rolling it over his erection before opening the lube and smearing some over the condom, squirting a little onto his fingers and rubbing it over the older man's entrance with teasing strokes.

Aiji scowled at Maya the whole time, panting softly and trying to calm himself down a little. He couldn't cum just as Maya pushed into him now could he? That would just be embarrassing, despite the fact he'd gotten so worked up at the other's teasing.  
“Would you hurry up!?” He hissed, spreading his legs wider for the other like a needy whore. He didn't often let Maya fuck him, but he would now, just as long as he got off he didn't care who did the fucking.

Maya just laughed softly, pulling his fingers away and quickly replacing it with his cock. He hoped the ice-lolly had stretched Aiji enough for this not to be too painful. He knew Aiji was a bit of a masochist but he didn't want to hurt the older man too badly. He pushed in slowly, looking down at Aiji with hazy eyes as he filled the older man, letting out a soft moan at his tightness.  
“Ahhn... fuck... Aiji you're always so fucking tight...” Maya hissed, stopping once he was fully sheathed inside the older man, leaning down to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

Aiji whimpered when Maya filled him, hooking his legs around the other's waist and pulling him as close as he could.  
“M-move...” he growled against the taller man's lips, thrusting up against him and letting out a startled yell as the other began to pound into him in a hard, fast pace. He writhed beneath Maya, feeling his climax creeping up on him again, coiling tight in his belly, ready to snap. All the foreplay earlier as done a good job of getting him so aroused that he couldn't last long. He just... needed... that little... bit... more. And there it was, Maya slammed into his prostate dead on, the tension snapping, Aiji came hard, hot seed spurting over his stomach.

The tightness was enough to drive Maya insane, continuing to pound frantically into Aiji's clenching ass, before he let out a strangled moan, pulling out and hastily ripping the condom off his cock, stroking himself slowly as he let out soft gasps and moans, his cum mixing with Aiji's on the older man's stomach.

They stayed there panting for a few minutes, Maya's head tilted back slightly, eyes closed as he panted roughly. Aiji looked up at Maya through dazed, half closed eyes his own chest heaving as he tried to get some much needed oxygen into his lungs. Finally Maya groaned and moved, but instead of getting up he just lay on top of Aiji, clearly not minding the fact that their skin was sticky with sweat and cum, and Aiji felt like he was overheating without Maya on top of him. Now the older man was boiling.

“Ugh... Maya... get the fuck off... it's too hot to cuddle...” he grumbled, Maya just snorting as he pulled back again, rolling his eyes.

“Well, let's go and take a nice cold shower to cool off then.” The blonde said, running his fingers through their cum smeared on Aiji's skin and bringing his fingers up to his lips, sucking the slightly salty, bitter liquid from them.

Aiji had a feeling they wouldn't be doing much cooling off or getting clean in the shower.


End file.
